Yajirobe
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth= Age 735 |Date of death= May 10th, Age 767 (Alternate timeline) Age 774 (Revived) |Height=5'5" (165 cm)Kanzentai, DragonBall Daizenshuu 7 – DragonBall Encyclopedia |Weight=172 lbs. |Address=FFA 44195 SQ |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 761, Supporter, Age 761 - 790) |FamConnect = Future Yajirobe (Alternate timeline counterpart) Korin (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) }} is a Human swordsman who met Goku during his time going after King Piccolo. He spends most of his time with Korin on Korin Tower and usually delivers Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters. Despite his overweight appearance and desire to avoid fighting, he is actually quite strong and is highly skilled with a katana. Personality Yajirobe enjoys eating a lot and has a grumpy attitude to those who bug him. He is somewhat characterized as a coward because he tries to avoid major skirmishes but prefers to be thought of as intelligently careful. Biography Dragon Ball Return of King Piccolo Yajirobe is introduced as a samurai mountain hunter with an insatiable appetite, and his first appearance is a confrontation between him and Goku at Yajirobe's Prairie. Goku had eaten a big fish that Yajorbe was saving, and Yajirobe is upset because of it. He and Goku have an even fight. While the two were fighting, Cymbal sneaks up on them. Both Goku and Yajirobe are eager to fight him, but Yajirobe wins their game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, so he gets to fight. Cymbal demands Yajirobe gives up his Dragon Ball if he wants to live, but Yajirobe refuses and fights Cymbal. Cymbal punches Yajirobe, but it do not affect him. He then fires many energy blasts at Yajirobe, which the swordsman dodges with ease. Yajirobe then sprints towards Cymbal who is quickly and easily sliced in two. Cymbal is then quickly cooked and eaten by Yajirobe. Later, Yajirobe witness Goku killing Tambourine, and then King Piccolo arrives, sensing Tambourine's death. King Piccolo defeats Goku easily in battle, stopping his heart momentarily. Yajirobe helps the severely injured Goku get some water and get to the Korin Tower with the assisted help of Bora, after being promised that there would be food waiting for him at the top of the tower. He also helps Goku get the Ultra Divine Water. Yajiorbe tries the water himself, only drinking a little sip, which caused him extreme pain. He then encourages Goku not to drink it, but Goku drinks the water anyway, and despite a lot of pain and agony for a couple of hours, Goku lives and powers up greatly. Yajirobe appears to watch Goku fighting King Piccolo at Central City, but he sees all the damage that King Piccolo had caused and decides that it is too dangerous to stay there. On his way back though, he remembers the free meal Goku owes him and heads back. Then, he assumes that Goku is beat up pretty badly and that he won't get that meal. But he remembers that he drank the Ultra Divine Water and goes to get his meal. He then dodges a missile that the good Launch accidentally fired. After King Piccolo is defeated, he saves Goku's life by catching him before he hits the ground. He is seen leaving with Goku to heal his wounds at the Korin Tower. King Piccolo's reincarnate He later masks himself and competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in disguise, but he doesn't make it past the preliminaries, defeated by the disguised Kami. After the Tournament ends, he assists Goku by giving him a Senzu Bean (this would become a bit of a gag, especially in some Dragon Ball Z movies). Dragon Ball Z In Dragon Ball Z, Yajriobe's role was lessened from the original Dragon Ball, as he now merely assists by giving Goku and company Senzu Beans, and decides to stay and live in Korin Tower with Korin. Saiyan invasion Yajirobe trains on Kami's Lookout along with Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Krillin for the upcoming Saiyan invasion, although he his mostly seen eating. He assists in the fight against the Saiyans, by first slicing through Vegeta's tail to protect Goku, which reverts Vegeta back to a regular Saiyan, and then slicing through Vegeta's armor to protect Gohan, allowing Gohan to transform into the Great Ape and defeat Vegeta. Frieza Saga Yajirobe makes an appearance during the Frieza Saga during a filler only sequence, when he is forced to accompany Chi-Chi, Master Roshi and the others to Namek to bring back Gohan. Yajirobe frequently attempts to run away but is stopped each time. Garlic Jr.'s attack During the Garlic Jr. Saga, they receive a visit from Maron, Krillin’s girlfriend at the time. Maron nearly drives Yajirobe and Korin up the wall, as neither is quite prepared to handle a pretty woman in their household. The Androids He appears briefly in the Androids Saga. He delivers Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters and then flies off with his hovercar, however he is attacked by the Androids 20 and 19. After being saved by the rest of the Z Fighters, he attempts to back out of helping the Z Fighters, trying to justify to an irritated Bulma that he can't help them anyways as he cannot fly. This results in Bulma forcing him to come along in her hovercar, although this was shot down by Android 20 when they got to the area, and remained in the vehicle when it crashed, although he survived. He is also shown holding the newborn Trunks on multiple occasions, always getting peed upon. His future counterpart is also shown in a flashback of Future Trunks', where it is revealed he was murdered by the Androids of that time. The ancient monster, Majin Buu Yajirobe makes a few more appearances in the manga (and many more short ones in the anime), but he loses a lot of his importance, like many of the original Z Fighters near the end of the series. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, he grows a mustache. It is never revealed if he died in Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack because the tower is directly below the lookout. However, assuming he did survive, he and Korin would have died soon thereafter along with everyone on Earth when Kid Buu blew it up with his Planet Burst. They were both restored to life with the Namekian Dragon Balls later on. Despite this, he did not participate in giving his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb, as he did not see the significance in raising his hands. Dragon Ball GT He makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision". Also during the final episode, "Until We Meet Again", it shows a very brief scene of him when he first met Goku. Movies ''Lord Slug'' Yajirobe appears in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, giving Goku and Krillin Senzu Beans after they are knocked out by the meteor. He also gives them Senzu Beans after Lord Slug is killed. ''Cooler's Revenge'' In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, he gives Gohan a bag of Senzu Beans to take to Goku, as well as one last Senzu Bean he steals from Korin and passes Gohan. This last Senzu Bean ultimately saves the day, as it is the lone one to survive Salza's Energy Finger Beam, and restores Goku to health. ''Return of Cooler'' In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, he goes to New Namek with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Oolong, and Master Roshi. Despite his usual nature, he is shown to be sorely disappointed at Oolong's cowardace and requests that he act more like Master Roshi, although this falls apart when Roshi also asks where they parked the ship, implying that he too wants to flee. He almost ended up killed by having his brains removed when he, the Namekians, and his party were captured by the Cyclopian Guards, but Goku and Vegeta's attempts at causing the real Meta-Cooler to malfunction using their power resulted in the Big Gete Star and the Big Gete Star robot being destroyed before it could get a chance in cutting him up. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Yajirobe makes a cameo appearance in ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! at Mr. Satan's party and is briefly seen cutting through falling rubble caused by Abo and Cado's Super Wahaha no Ha. Power When Yajirobe is introduced into the series, he is evenly matched with Goku. However, like the rest of the other heroes, he is soon surpassed by Goku. Yajirobe's next major appearance is in the Saiyan saga. Here, he trains with Kami and Mr. Popo on Kami's lookout. After training, Kami tells the Z Fighters that all of them have surpassed both Mr. Popo and himself. It is assumed that Yajirobe does not gain any considerable boosts in power after the Saiyan saga due to his general laziness and lack of appearance. Techniques *'Ki Slash' – Yajirobe creates a beam of energy from his sword and launches it at the opponent. (Budokai Tenkaichi 3 only) *'Ka-Blam Slicer' – Yajirobe creates a very large beam of energy from his sword and launches it at the opponent. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – The first attack Yajirobe used against Goku after Goku ate his meal. *'Ka Blam Hammer' – Yajirobe rushes full speed at the opponent and knocks them up into the air, sending them propelling. Yajirobe then flies after them and performs a combination of four punches and smashes them down. *'Flash and Kill' – Yajirobe rushes full speed at the opponent and knocks them up into the air, and slashes them as the fall from the sky. Its name is derived from the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Miracle Ka-Blam Slash' – Yajirobe rushes to his opponent and uses his katana sword to repeatedly slash and stab his opponent. Its name is derived from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Bean' – One of Yajirobe's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Unyielding Spirit' – One of Yajirobe's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Yajirobe usually appeared as a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Yajirobe is a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, the player can buy cards of Yajirobe for 5 points, and use them during battles to summon Yajirobe who will attack the opponent with a sword slash. Cards of Yajirobe are proven very useful during the battle against Vegeta to revert him to his base form if turns into a Great Ape. In 2006, Yajirobe made his first appearance as a fighter in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and returns as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He attacks using his katana, and he is also able to eat a Senzu Bean restoring him to full health. Major Battles *Yajirobe vs Goku *Yajirobe vs Cymbal *Yajirobe vs Hero/Shen (Kami) *Yajirobe, Krillin and Gohan vs Vegeta Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Mayumi Tanaka *Ocean Dub: Brian Drummond *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *Lation American Dub: Araceli de León (†) (until her death), Luis Daniel Ramírez (second voice), Mariana Ortiz (DBZ Kai), José Luis Reza Arenas (Movies) *Portugese Dub: António Semedo (†) Trivia *Yajirobe is the only character besides Goku to appear on the manga picture twice (when all manga volumes are lined up, their spines make a picture). Akira Toriyama stated that this is an honest mistake.Dragon Ball vol. 29 (Dragon Ball Z vol. 13), The Red Ribbon Androids *In the Japanese version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, Yajirobe speaks in a Nagoya dialect. The dialect he speaks is often translated into Yajirobe speaking words such as "ain't", "s'posta" (supposed to), or "What'cha doin'" and also dropping sounds in certain words since this is the best way to convey the dialect. *Yajirobe's katana is very sharp. It sliced through not only Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta's Battle Armor, which even the strongest energy blasts cannot pierce through. *In the original manga, Goku says that Yajirobe's voice resembles Krillin's. In the anime, Mayumi Tanaka voices both characters. She said that in scenes with Krillin and Yajirobe together, Yajirobe's Nagoya accent is intensified to tell them apart. *Yajirobe is named after a Japanese balancing toy (弥次郎兵衛 Yajirobee). *Goku once considered him a challenge, saying "I've never met someone so tough!" *When Yajirobe arrives at the Kame House to tell Krillin and that he, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu will be trained by Kami, Krillin says Yajirobe's name incorrectly. In the manga, Krillin calls him Itchyrobe; in the anime, Armadillo; and in Budokai 3, Yo-Yo Brain. In the English dub, Krillin refers to Yajirobe as Hokiphoki (and is immediately corrected). In Funimation's remastered season boxset, Krillin says, "I remember you, you are a... what's your name?" rather than attempting to guess at Yajirobe's name. *At the time where Goku first met Yajirobe he was likely one of the strongest humans that lived; he could climb Korin's tower with little effort (something even Goku couldn't do at first). *Whether for mere comic relief, or as an attempt to make Yajirobe a more regular fighter, Yajirobe easily defeats Krillin while sparring at Kami's lookout, all the while eating and moving nonchalantly. *In Future Trunks's alternate timeline, Yajirobe is killed by the Androids 17 and 18. This is not shown in the Trunks special, but is shown in a Cell Saga flashback. *Interestingly enough, in the Tenkaichi series, whenever a tailless Vegeta (aside from Majin Vegeta) fights Yajirobe, Vegeta says "Oh really? Well I'll give you something to talk about!" and Yajirobe says "I gotta go talk to a guy about stuff.", a special dialogue between the two. *Yajirobe enjoys eating wild roast pig. *Yajirobe is the only primary Z Fighter who never learns the ability to fly. He usually uses this as an excuse not to fight. *According to the Daizenshuu, Yajirobe enjoys driving stolen cars. *Out of all the primary Z Fighters that enter the World Tournament, Yajriobe is the only one to never make it past the preliminaries. *Yajirobe is briefly seen in Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village where he runs past the screen after Korin does in the opposite direction. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters who can't fly